1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink set, a recording method, a recording apparatus, and a recording material.
2. Related Art
A printing method using an ink jet recording system is performed by discharging and flying an droplet of an ink and adhering (landing) the droplet of the ink onto a recorded medium such as paper. By an innovative advance of an ink jet recording technology in recent years, a recording method using the ink jet recording system is used in a field of a high definition image recording (image printing) where a photography or an offset printing has been used up to this day.
In the ink jet recording system, in order to perform the high definition recording more accurately, an discharged amount of the ink droplet is made as the very small amount such as several picoliters, and a diameter of a nozzle for discharging the ink and a gap between the nozzles are made smaller. For example, in JP-A-2009-287003, there is disclosed an ink for ink jet including a specific alkane diol such as 1,2-hexanediol that can be applied to a recording head corresponding to a high definition (recording head (discharging head) where a first nozzle of which a separate flow path is relatively short and a second nozzle of which the separate flow path is relatively long are alternately arranged at the arrangement gap of less than 30 μm therebetween).
However, since a penetrating agent having a low boiling point is mainly used in the ink for ink jet according to JP-A-2009-287003, there is a problem that a volatilization amount of an organic solvent from an image which is recorded (VOC: Volatile Organic Compounds) becomes large. Furthermore, when the penetrating agent such as 1,2-hexanediol is not used, it is difficult to secure a dot area by such a reason that permeability (wettability) is not able to be secured, and there is a problem that a recording time becomes long if the amount of the ink droplet is not increased or a driving speed of the head is not increased. However, there is a concern that means for dealing with the problems cause new problems such as unstability of discharging and occurrence of bleeding. Moreover, it is necessary to increase the driving speed of the recording head or the amount of the droplet, in order to perform the recording to the recording medium having larger size at high speed. As a result, there is also a problem that a landing deviation of the ink droplet or the like causes deterioration in an image quality.